Bloody Angel
by sarcrow13
Summary: Verity - better known as V - is a world-known detective, tied with L for the very best detective in the entire world. Now, she is involved in the Kira case, on L's request. Somehow, she has knowledge of everything that will happen. Whose side will she choose and who will win? Find out here. (LxOCxLight) Rated M for future lemons.


I grabbed the blood bag from my fridge and allowed my fangs to extend, jutting over my bottom lip. I ripped the top off of the blood bag with my newly sharpened fangs and drank from it greedily; I hadn't drank in a while, so I was rather thirsty. When I was finished with my meal, I dabbed at the corners of my mouth with a napkin, though I had mastered the art of drinking without leaving a mess long ago; it was an old habit.

"V, we have a situation," K, my assistant, said, her voice distorted by a voice disguiser as it came through my laptop's speakers.

I rushed over to my computer and lifted my headset, fitting it on to my head with an experienced ease. I flipped a few switches, enabling the voice disguiser, before beginning to speak. "What is the problem, K?" I asked, my voice becoming distorted into sounding a bit higher so that people could tell I was a girl.

"L has contacted you," K replied, and I frowned.

"Why?" I asked, a sneer tainting my reply; god, I hated that man.

"He claims he wishes to work with you on the Kira case," K informed me. "He says he needs your special . . . _abilities_."

I arched an eyebrow but did not ask the question pressing on my mind. "Very well. Ask him where he wishes to meet," I instructed, and there was a moment of silence on K's end.

"He says he wishes you to meet him at _the_ hotel at 6," K said, and I blinked.

"_The_ hotel?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes," K replied. "_The_ hotel. Apparently, he tore down the original and rebuilt it. He wishes to meet you there tonight."

"Very well," I replied. "I assume that we will be talking over dinner, then."

Suddenly, a new voice was patched into the conversation. "Yes, V. We will discuss the case over dinner at Hotel Sakura," the person who I guessed to be L said in a low purr, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

I frowned despite the pleasant shiver. "I do hope you're not trying to seduce me," I said, "for you would find it to be quite ineffective. I am rather immune to the charms and wiles of men and women alike."

"Very well," L replied coolly, though I knew he was displeased with my refusal to play his 'game', so to speak. "I don't suppose you would be interested in playing a game, would you?"

I was instantly intrigued. "What sort of game?"

Apparently, L had deduced I enjoyed playing games, especially with people's heads - something he probably figured out with the way I would taunt criminals with information they thought only they knew in order to make them confess - so I was not surprised when he chuckled huskily.

"A game between you, Kira, and I," he replied, and I blinked again.

"Very well," I agreed. "What are the rules of this _game_?"

"Kira and I must compete for your affection, as well as your heart, to determine which of us you will give your information to," L explained, and I chuckled dryly.

"What makes you think that I would give that information to either of you?" I asked, smirking.

"Well, you must prefer one side over the other," L said in reply, and my smirk widened.

"There is," I replied cryptically, my smirk growing slowly.

"So Kira and I will fight to make that side ours, good or evil," L said, and I frowned.

"I don't you think you quite understand, L," I said, dropping the smirk.

"What is that?" L asked curiously; he was almost never wrong - he was never wrong until he met me.

"Kira thinks he is good and is delivering justice. He thinks those who appose him are the ones who are evil, because they are getting in the way of his justice. He only wants to do what he thinks is best for the world," I explained. "In that sense, you two are the exact same."

I could hear the frown in L's voice as he replied, the irritation just seeping in at the corners. "I didn't think about it like that," he said finally, after a long pause between our words.

"That's exactly why I said it," I said with a quirky half-grin. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for our _date_."

"We're not going o-!" L exclaimed, and I smirked, taking off my headpiece and switching off the broadcast in the middle of his sentence.

I stood from my roll-y chair and walked over to my small closet. I opened it and punched in the code to open the secret section of my closet. It slid open, and I smirked, walking into my closet and closing the sliding door behind me.

I immediately walked over to the dress section of my closet and began my search. I searched through my extensive collection of dresses of all shapes, sizes and colors before choosing one. I chose a dark red dress with a thin, glittery fabric colored red over the top and paired it with a pair of white gloves that came up to my elbows. I grabbed a necklace with a ruby embedded in the center, ringed by gold, and matching earrings before choosing a pair of pearl slippers.

I changed into the dress and accessories before walking to the back of the closet. I flipped a switch and the entire wall slid back to reveal a room full of different boxes. I chose one off to the left and lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful, pearl half-face mask with red and gold lining. I attached the mask to my face and applied ruby-red lipstick to my full lips.

I smirked at my reflection.

"I'm ready to play your game, L. Game on."

**_Sweet dreams, Alice..._**


End file.
